


No Need For That

by trulyjaeno (KangAshley)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangAshley/pseuds/trulyjaeno
Summary: Jisung overhears a conversation. A short drabble I posted on twt already.





	No Need For That

Park Jisung and Zhong Chenle have been inseparable since the first day they met. It was the final year of middle school when, at that point, everyone already had a group they could call friends. Everyone expect Chenle who had transferred two months into the school year from China. As fate would have it, he was seated next to Jisung. Admittedly, his Korean was elementary but his sparkling eyes spoke for him. And even though Chenle didn’t have the vocabulary to fully understand Jisung, the younger boy’s bright smile gave him all the reassurance he needed that they were going to be the best of friends.

 

And they were. Every morning they would wake up extra early to feed the stray cat (later named Scruffy), every lunch period they would share meals to compare whose tasted better, and every evening they would spend hours on the phone talking if they weren’t having a sleepover. They exchanged countless “hello”s and “see you later”s. The two of them even passed notes in class when it was too quiet to talk. They told each other everything which is why it took Jisung by surprise when he was supposed to be the one giving Chenle a surprise visit one day.

 

As usual, Chenle’s mom just let him in. Jisung went straight to his best friend’s room to find that the door was ajar and he was on the phone, likely with their other friend Jaemin. He was about to barge in, however their conversation Chenle was having piqued Jisung’s curiosity.

 

“I guess I’ve always know I’ve liked him… hmm, the best thing about him is when he’s happy and his eyes disappear and his nose scrunches just the sliiightest bit.” Chenle said with the look of someone who has lovestruck. Jisung continued to listen. “By the way, breathe a word about this to him and you’re a dead boy.”

 

The gears in Jisung’s head whirred and whizzed. He tried to come up with the person that fit the description as well as figure out why the heck Jaemin knew about this long-term crush except for who Chenle claimed to be his long-term best friend.

 

“Jisungie?” Chenle suddenly called out, bringing Jisung out of his thoughts. His best friend had already hung up the phone. “How, how long have you been here?”

 

“If you want to know how much I heard, I heard just enough.” Jisung said. Oh god, he hoped he wasn’t pouting.

 

“Are you pouting?” Damn it. “Jisung, c’mere,” Chenle said, patting the space next to him on the bed. Jisung dragged his feet and sat down next to his friend. After a moment of silence, Jisung finally found it in him to speak.

 

“Who is it?” Jisung looked right into Chenle’s sparkly eyes. “Who do you like?” Chenle swallowed the lump forming on his throat. “Is it Jeno hyung?”

 

“Jeno hyung?” Chenle asked, clearly confused.

 

“I heard you talking about the way he smiled and it sounded like it was like Jeno hyung.” Jisung explained.

 

“Huh, I guess your smiles are similar but I like yours better.” Chenle said after some thought.”

 

“W-what?” Jisung’s eyes widened in shock. “Say that again…”

 

“Nah, you heard me,” Chenle said with a smile on his face but he was obviously embarrassed if the deep blush on his face was any indication.

 

It took a while for Jisung to process everything. And even though he took his time he still couldn’t understand. If he were to trust what he heard and the look on Chenle’s face then… he was the person Chenle liked, right? And what did that mean for him? For their years of friendship? Has it always just been friendship?

 

“H-hey, Jisungie why are you crying?” Chenle asked in a panicked state. The younger boy snapped out of his trance and touched his left cheek. Just as his companion said, tears had fallen down his face. In his head, he concluded that it must have been the wave of emotion that suddenly rushed over him. But what was this feeling?

 

_ Relief,  _ his mind supplied.

 

Yes, it was relief. It was the satisfaction knowing that his best friend had liked him more than a friend just as he liked Chenle in that way. Jisung looked over to the boy next to him, still slightly flustered over the unexplained waterworks from Jisung. He smiled more to himself at the puzzle pieces finally falling into place but he shared that grin with Chenle, who started to look reassured.

 

Chenle, who had the loudest dolphin laugh. Chenle, who had whiskers form on his cheeks when he smiled too wide. Chenle, who could be savage but was definitely a sweetheart when it came to him. Chenle, who was always there for Jisung. Chenle who was in love with Jisung all this time. And Jisung who loved him back.

**Author's Note:**

> slightly ia but hmu at @trulyjaeno on twt


End file.
